1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pluggable optical transceiver module set, more particularly to a pluggable optical transceiver module set with a disconnection mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
“Fiber-Optic Communication Technology” provides a high bandwidth, low volume, high accuracy of signal communication, long distance of signal transmission, and low possibility of interference from electromagnetic wave, and the “Fiber-Optic Communication Technology” is implemented on an optical transceiver set comprising an optical cable having a first connector for transmitting optical signals, and an optical transceiver having a second connector for receiving optical signals, in which the first connector is fit the second connector, and can be plugged and fixed to the second connector.
So far, industries and designers related to fields of the “Fiber-Optic Communication Technology” are trying to improve the efficiency and convenience of connecting and disconnecting the first connector to and from the second connector.